


[Insert Good Title Here]

by SuddenRainCloud



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 50s au, Gerards a domestic housewife, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenRainCloud/pseuds/SuddenRainCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a soap opera set in the 50s, Gerard's a domestic lil' housewife, Frank is his husband and also a crime lord, and Mikey and Ray are just lil shits, tbh this whole thing is just gonna be a pile of shit. Also later there's gonna be more people later on like from different bands and all that jazz. We're sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyo! Welcome to our 50s soap opera AU conceived by a very strange conversation by two trash cans called "frnki and G." We hope you have fun, and without let the show begin. ;)

Gerard bent down, taking his famous mac and cheese casserole out of the oven.  
“How come you don’t bend over like that for me?” Frank joked as he walked in, startling Gerard to the point where he dropped the dish, the casserole spilling on the floor. “Frank!” Gerard squealed, stepping over the mess on the floor to run to his husband. “Where have you been? I was so worried about you!” He threw his arms around his lover’s neck and pulled him close, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. Frank groaned and rolled his eyes, wiping his cheek off with his sleeve. “Babe, you’re gonna get lipstick on my face,” he scoffed.

“How are you even supposed to tell with the blood all over you?” Gerard replied, stepping back and gesturing to the bloody mess of his husband that was standing in front of him. “Sugar, I told you already, I gave ‘em a warning, and they were stupid enough not to listen. They got what was comin’ to ‘em,” Frank said with a passive shrug. Gerard rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, cocking one to the side. “If you have to off people, can you at least not do it in your good suits? The stains are _impossible_  to get out,” he huffed, looking at the mess on the floor. “Go change, I guess now we have to go out for dinner, and you’re making a mess on my carpets.” He batted lightly at Frank’s butt with the dish cloth that was tucked into his apron, and with that Frank headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Gerard returns to the kitchen to clean the mess on the floor. He had everything back in the casserole dish, when the kitchen door swings open, causing him to drop the dish once again. “Gee!” His brother whines at an ear slitting volume. “I’m starving, and you started dinner an hour ago!” Mikey looks around, confused, then notices the food on the floor. “I’m not eating that.” Gerard sighs, defeated. “Yeah, I know, no one is gonna eat it,” he said quietly, tossing the whole fucking dish in the trash. “We’re going out for dinner. Frank scared me and I dropped the fucking casserole,” he grumbled, turning around to look at Mikey. “You need to change. You are not stepping out of this house in sweatpants.” Mikey sighs. “They're not that bad,” he mumbles under his breath. “What was that, dearest brother?” Gerard said, his voice sweet but murder in his eyes. “Ugh fine, I'll go change.” Mikey said as he started to turn around to leave the kitchen.

Frank walks into the kitchen, swaggering over to Gerard and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. “Also, I'd just like to point out that it's not my fault you're a jumpy bitch,” Frank says softly in Gerard's ear, and then starts kissing his neck. “We're about to leave for dinner, honey. You can wait,” Gerard says, gently shoving his husband. “Well why don't we just be a little late then?” Frank whispered in his ear. Gerard chucked. “I swear to god if you two having sex in the kitchen again…” Mikey yelled from the living room. “I guess we'd better leave then,” Frank sighs.

“Where's Ray?” Mikey asked as Gerard and Frank walk into the living room, looking slightly flushed. “He just has some ‘business’ to take care of.” Frank explained. “I gave him a call when I was upstairs to let him know we're going out for dinner, he'll join us later.”  
Mikey seemed content with that answer. Gerard took off the apron and put it on the couch. “Well now that we're all dressed and don't look like we're poor.” Gerard side eyes Mikey. “We can go eat!”

And so the trio left the house to go eat some yum yum food and G and frnki became the biggest trash cans ever, **BUCKLE UP MOTHER FUCKERS, YOURE IN FOR A HELL OF A RIDE.**

 


	2. Yum yum dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to dindin and Frank has an issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoi :* -Frnki

**_Those of you who are enjoying this, feel blessed cause we're skipping catholic school to write gay fanfic. #HomoRebels -G &Frnki_ **

  
  


The trio arrives at the restaurant and walk up to the host man. He looks the group up and down. “Table for three?” He says politely, smiling a lil. Frank steps in front of Mikey and Gerard. “For four actually.” Frank replies.  “Right this way.” The host says, motioning at them to follow as he leads them across the restaurant. “See, if we looked like homeless people we wouldn't be allowed in.” Gerard mutters to his brother. Mikey just side eyes Gerard. “Listen bitch, just cause your husbands scary doesn't mean you are.” Gerard just sarcastically laughs and then pulls the ultimate bitch face right as they reach their table. “A waiter will be here momentarily,” says the host before leaving them alone. 

 

Frank pulls Gerard's chair out for him. “Oh thank you, honey!” Gerard say, smiling at Frank. “No problem, sugar.” Frank says smiling back and sitting in his own chair across from Gerard.

**_“_ ** _ Ughhhh. _ ” Mikey groans. Frank sighs. “Mikey, once you're in love, you won't think-” 

“Yeah, okay Frank, shut the fuck up. When's Ray gonna be here?” Mikey asks. Ray just then pops out from behind Mikey and leans down to whisper in his ear. “I'm already here, Mikeyway.” Mikey jumps a little and then gets excited. “Oh Ray! Come sit down!!” Mikey exclaims. Ray smiles at Mikey and sits across from him, Gerard looks from Mikey and Ray suspiciously, and then the waiter shows up. 

“Hi, I'm Ryan, and I'll be your waiter today.” 

“Woah, aren't you with, Brendon Urine’s, group thing?” Frank asks. “Uhh, it's Brendon  _ Urie,  _ and no, we broke up last month.” He said looking off into the distance. “Anyways, here's the menu’s, can I get you anything to drink?” “Just water,  please.” Gerard says picking up one of the menus. “I'll have a Coke please.” Frank said. “Can I get a coffee?” Mikey spoke up. Gerard gasped at that. “Oh actually me too!” He said. “You people do realize it's 9 in the afternoon?” Said Ryan. “Yeah you guys are weird, I'll just have a Coke as well.” Ray chimed in. 

 

And so Ryan left to get the drinks and cry over Brendon. 

“God, do you know how many calories are in those soft drinks?” Gerard asks with disgust. “Honey, there's a lot of calories in coffee too.” Frank told his husband. “Yeah, but it's just so  _ good.”  _ Gerard said sounding distressed and rubbing his hands on his face. 

 

Ryan came back a little later and took their orders, and then took like 10 hours getting their actual food.

“fuckin finally.” Frank mutters as the food arrives. Gerard gasps. “Frank! That is not acceptable language for being out in public!”

 

**_We started this chapter on time and then kinda forgot about it until a lovely user reminded us about it…. Srry -G_ **

 

“ **FUCK!** ” Frank yells, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at their table.

“What? What's wrong?” Gerard asks.

“It's just… So…  _ Good!”  _ Frank replies a single tear streaming down his face.

“My god, I can't take you anywhere.” Gerard mutters.

They continued to eat the really good food and then Frank consumed some ice cream from dessert and fucking shit his pants. 

Gerard suddenly sniffed the air and slowly looked at Frank with one eyebrow raised.

“I swear to god Frank…” Gerard says quietly so only Frank hears.

“Please, I'm sorry! Can we just go home?” Frank whispers back. 

“I told you not to get the ice cream!! I told you! Did I not tell you?” Gerard said whispering harshly and digging through his purse for his wallet. 

“I swear I should put you in a diaper.” 

“Oh, are we leaving?” Ray asked, noticing Gerard counting out money for the bill. 

“Yes, Frank has some unexpected  _ business  _ come up.” Gerard explained. Frank blushed. Ray looked confused. Mikey was oblivious. And Gerard was pissed off. So he put the money on the table and started toward the car. 

“Uhh, you guys can go ahead.” Frank said looking around.

“Umm, okay?” Ray said suspiciously. 

Mikey just started running after Gerard and interrogating him on what happened to Frank. 

Frank then got up and tied his blazer around his waist, looked around to make sure no one saw, and started to walk to where the others were standing around the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP SLUTZ ITZ YA BOI FRNKI. Sorry this took so long to make. We are terrible at keeping a schedule. Lynch us for it later. G wrote this chapter becuz Frnki is lay-z and didn't wanna work. She is terrible and sorry


End file.
